Star Crossed Lovers
by MaKiNgMeBlUsH
Summary: "You shouldn't be with him. He's changing you, Korra. And you're too blind to see it."/ Mako and Korra are two very different people living very different lives. But Tenzin believes that if they "pretend" to love each other, it will help in some government issues. How long can these two hotheads keep up the game, before they both burst? AU! OCC!
1. Prologue

**Star Crossed Lovers**

_**Just because someone doesn't love you the way you want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with everything they have.**_

KOV

"Let's get one thing straight," I said, my voice strong and demanding, "I don't like you, nor will I ever like you."

Tenzin sighed and rubbed his temples. "Korra, we've been over this various times. You and Mako are suppose to act like star crossed lovers for the public to see! This is a fake relationship, it is very vital that you two play along."

At this point, Tenzin looked furious. The old airbender looked between Mako and me.

I pouted and crossed my arms, "And please tell me why I have to pretend to be in love with a complete stranger that I hardly know!"

"The lower class citizens are getting a bit angry at the politicians and the upper classmen here."

That boy Mako scoffed, "Well, I don't blame them. Have you seen the economy here? The lower classmen have a good point. Underemployment has grown because of that bastard, Tarrlok!"

I glared at Mako. Tenzin began to speak again, "As I was saying, until you rudely interrupted me," he said glaring at Mako, "Since Korra's dad Tonraq is one of the politicians and you, Mako, are considered one of the lower class citizens here, we want to bring you to together so that the public will see an upper class woman and a lower class man together. Then things will calm down."

Mako and I gasped in unison.

"There is no way in living hell that I'm doing this, Tenzin. Doing this 'project' will ruin my reputation as the politician's daughter."

"Korra, it is mandatory that we have an upper class woman in the project."

"Why can't you just ask Hiroshi and Asami?"

Tenzin sighed, "We already did, your friend's father didn't want his daughter to be involved in this scandal. And your father already approved. So really, you can't back out on this, my dear."

"But Iroh will never approve either."

"Your fiancé has agreed that it's okay to let you do this."

I sat down with a huff.

"I'm not doing this either." Mako stood up abruptly and glared at Tenzin. "I don't want to work with you rich upper classman who just wastes the government's money for their own personal uses."

Before Mako headed out, Tenzin spoke.

"You have a brother, Bolin I believe, is that correct?"

Mako paused and turned around slowly. "What about him?"

"Well, I have read on your little money situation and the others and I decided to pay you weekly for doing this."

"How much does it pay?"

"50,000 yuans per week."

Mako gasped, "50,000 yuans! That could feed us for centuries!"

Tenzin smiled, "So are you back in."

Mako looked at me and winked, "I'm in alright."

I hated this plan with all of my heart. How could father and Iroh allow me to be in this scandal? Just because of the lower classmen complaining? Pff, we have better things to do than to take complaints from those kinds of people.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the two men, "Let's get one thing straight here, honey bunches. You will act like a gentlemen for every date that we go on. You will not speak unless spoken two. And you cannot fall in love with me. Are we clear?"

Mako scowled, "Crystal."

I clapped my hands together and stood up. "Excellent!"

**So, I decided that Korra should be a bit OOC in this. She's more conceited and vain. Her only friend is Asami. She's going to marry Iroh in a couple of months. **

**I plan to make the Makorra love grow and prosper throughout all of the chapters.**

**Shall I continue?**


	2. Alone

**Star Crossed Lovers**

_**Lucky is the man who is the first love of a woman, but luckier is the woman who is the last love of a man.**_

**KOV**

I sat with Asami at the restaurant that was added to the country club. Our dads were below us playing golf. We sat in the balcony viewing the forest that extended to infinity. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

Asami turned to me with the slightest of smiles. "Whenever you're ready, Korra." I tried not to freak out on her, taking out all of my rage about our so called "project", but I couldn't hold it all inside of me. "I hate how I can't control my own life, Asami! I'm practically an adult, taking classes in business and government, public speaking, and marrying Iroh! I can't believe that he actually went through with this!"

I hadn't realized that I was speaking rather loudly and muttered an apology to the people staring at me with their eyes in fear. I turned back to Asami and frowned. "Sorry, 'Sami. It's just so absurd! I don't even think that I can keep this secret without spilling any secrets at all! This is just a whole lot to take in im just two hours."

Asami pulled me into a hug and rubbed circles into my back. When she let go, the waitress came up to take our orders. "I'll have a Caesar salad and hold the dressing, please," Asami said to the waitress. The waitress nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before turning to me.

I awkwardly coughed before turning back to the waitress. "Um, can I have a Chinese chicken salad?" She nodded and scribbled some stuff down on her notepad before scampering in the opposite direction.

I took a sip of my water. "Korra, you can at least try to go along with this, right. I mean that other guy, Mako right?" I nodded. "Well, Mako's going along with this! Just plant a few kisses here and there, hug a little, then you're good to go!"

I rolled my eyes. "First of all, Mako's doing it for the money, before that he was a total dick. And that's easy for you to say, your father actually has common sense!" Asami absentmindedly flipped her hair and pouted.

"Oh, come on, Korra! Where's the old Korra? She used to be a lot of fun," Asami commented. I glared at her. "Oh, you know. She died when her father agreed to this bullshit!" Asami laughed at me. Again, I glared at her. She honestly thinks that this is some funny stuff?

Asami stifled her laughter and I leaned back in my chair and gave her the look. Not just any look, but the look. Asami smiled shyly before hacking something in her throat and looked back at me. "Are you done laughing at my life problems, Asami?" I asked. She smiled, "Yeah, sorry that I find your anger amusing to my _fun _eighteen year old self."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, and by fun you mean skinny dipping, illegal street racing, getting drunk, and watching MMA fights. I rind them _really_ fun," I said sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes at me. "First of all, Korra. You used to love skinny dipping and street racing, then you met Iroh," Asami trailed off.

I glared at Asami. "What do you mean by, 'Then you met Iroh'?" I asked. Asami sighed before rubbing her arms, knowing Asami, I know that whenever she rubbed her arms, she feels guilty. "Come on, spill it 'Sami!"

"He's changed you!" Asami yelled. I gasped at her, usually Asami never gets angry, but this side of her is new to me, it even scares me a little. "Before, you met Iroh, you used to be so fun and outgoing. You've used to be so headstrong, spontaneous, and brash. When you started dating Iroh, you started to hang out with him more, you've started to hang out with me less."

I sighed, I could tell that where this was going. Asami's eyes looked like they were in the verge of spilling tears. "Asami-" I started, but I was cut off by her. "You've started to take government and business classes. You threw out your entire wardrobe and you've replaced them with blazers, dress shirts, dress pants, polo's, khaki's, and a bunch of other stuff. You're changing for him, Korra. You shouldn't be with him, he's changing you, Korra. And you're too blind to see it."

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my best friend's mouth. Asami usually was one who told other people how she felt, but she never told me this before. I'm confused, my heart is telling me that she's right, but my brain's saying she's wrong. "Asami, you're my best friend. I'd thought that you've supported me through this."

"You're eighteen, for God's sake! You're only eighteen and you're engaged! I don't know if you're only marrying him because it will make your parents happy or if because he makes _you _happy." By now, people were starting to stare at us.

I looked at Asami's face which was flushed with anger. My emotions were out of control. I didn't know if Asami was right or not. "You're jealous." The two words slipped out of my mouth, before I could take it back.

Asami's face flushed back to anger. "Jealous? Ha, you're pretty funny if you think that I'm jealous. Why would I be jealous of some guy who just changes other girls. Don't you get the picture, Korra? You're changing. And it's killing me inside that I can't do anything about it. I'm only trying to help you as your best friend."

I scoffed, "Well, maybe I have bad judgment in best friends too," I said coldly. Asami's face turned emotionless and stern. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled some money out of her purse. She put it under her glass of water and grabbed her car keys.

Asami pushed in her chair and walked to the exit door. She turned to me, before walking out of the restaurant. "Yeah, maybe you do." And with that, she pushed open the door and walked out, leaving me standing there.

And this was the first time that I've ever felt, alone.

**Hello readers! So, I tried to incorporate some really deep stuff, before things just get downright funny and hilarious. Yeah, I could tell that some of you are practically screaming at Korra right now, but I can assure you that things do get better!**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this second chapter! Thanks for reading and review.**

**Make sure to cheek out my other story, Cheers to Us!**


End file.
